Holage or Rollow Drabbles
by Aiuso
Summary: These are ideas that I might use. Ship: Holage/Rollow Rated M for some mature drabbles.
1. Can You See Me?

Can You See Me?

_Josh's POV_

I've been feeling paranoid ever since I bought this new apartment. It always cold when I came back from classes or errands. When I sleep, I can hear someone mumbling but no one is next door. I asked if the one above was making noise, but she was an old lady. I started to wonder if it was a ghost, you see I don't like ghosts or anything relating to horror. But I had a plan…

I got my camera and put it on kitchen table. At 9:30 PM, I started the camera and went to sleep. I could hear the mumbling but it was louder. When I woke up, I saw the camera was okay and I looked at the video. I gasped.

In the video, I saw man around my age walking in the kitchen. He noticed the camera and looked at it. He sat on a chair and I could clearly see him. He had dirty brown hair, his eyes were a pale blue, and he looked thin. And what shocked me was…

"Hello, I'm Aaron."

The gh- I mean Aaron can talk, I started to grow scared.

"You don't have be afraid, I'm nice," Aaron said, smiling.

Then he began to talk about me and how he died. He died from an attempted burglary, he was shot in the right lung and died on the kitchen floor. I started to feel sad. But he told me something important.

"If you're going to live in this house," Aaron said gravely," I have one request."

"Please talk to me, if you can see me." And the video stopped.

I looked around the kitchen and asked," Are you in here?"

Then I started to feel cold, I felt something wrap around my body and I started to wriggle out. But I heard…

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I realized that it was a hug, so I hugged Aaron back.


	2. After School

After School

It was four o'clock, when Mr. Bell, the Science teacher, was grading tests. Then knock was heard.

"Come in," he said.

He saw Mr. Peasy, the English teacher, came in. He wore a tight white shirt and a blue tie. Josh saw him walk closer and he started to smirk. Josh turned away and continued to grade tests, but Mr. Peasy took his pen away.

"You don't want to see me, Josh?" Aaron whispered in his ear.

"I do, but I need to grade these," Josh said, blushing.

"Then we'll need to go somewhere private," Aaron said.

He took Josh by the hand, went to the English classroom, and put Josh on his desk. Aaron started to kiss Josh roughly and they began to make out. They knocked over papers and pens. Aaron pulled away to take off his tie and shirt. Josh looked at Aaron's chest and blushed. Aaron saw this and began to unbutton Josh's shirt. Then their pants were gone, so they were in their boxers.

"A-Aaron?" Josh stuttered.

Aaron looked at him, and said," We'll wait next time."

Josh looked at him, Aaron smirked, and began to disappear. Then Josh woke up on his bed. Josh noticed that it was a dream and that he was naked too. That's when he saw Aaron in bath robe.

"Good morning," Aaron said, sitting on next to Josh.

"Did you have a good dream?"

"Um, yeah," Josh said.

Aaron smiled and hugged Josh. Josh hugged back and they cuddled in bed.

"So when will you finish grading the tests?" Aaron asked.

The realization that the dream was real and he remembered yesterday.

So he said," Soon."


	3. My Servant

My Servant

"Josh, it's tea time!" Aaron called.

He was in his study room, waiting for his tea. As he waited, he heard footsteps and a cart coming. The door opened and cart was pushed by Josh wearing a maid's outfit. The outfit was up to his knees, the dress was black, and the apron was red. To top it all off, Josh wore a red maid's headband. Aaron snickered at Josh outfit.

"Hey, it's your idea to make wear this shit," Josh growled.

Josh pushed the cart near Aaron's desk and began to prepare the tea. Aaron watched Josh's moves as he made tea. Josh dropped a cup, making Aaron look under Josh's skirt. He smirked as he saw the blue underwear.

"Nice underwear," Aaron blurted.

Josh turned around and replied," Pervert."

Aaron chuckled and walked up to him. Josh moved back against a wall, he started to grow nervous. Aaron looked at Josh's nervous, innocent face and smiled.

"I just want to drink you up," Aaron whispered.

Then he grabbed Josh's face and kissed him. Josh's eyes were wide opened and pushed Aaron away.

"What was that for!?" Josh exclaimed.

"Well, I like you," Aaron whispered.

"That's why you made wear this?"

"Yes…"

Josh's face grew red and he left the room. Aaron ran to him and turned him around.

"Wait. Will you go out with me?" Aaron said.

"Maybe..." Josh replied.

Then he pulled Aaron into a quick kiss and left to change.


	4. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

"Was it a good idea?" Josh said aloud.

He turned to his side to see an empty spot on the bed. Josh sighed and went to his computer.

"Maybe he'll be back," Josh thought.

He looked through Twitter, Youtube, and Reddit until he got bored. He leaned on his chair to see that he only wasted an hour.

"I'm being paranoid, Hollow won't get into trouble," he thought.

So he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup a tea. When he finished, the door opened. He put his cup down and looked to see it was.

"Hollow!" Josh exclaimed.

He walked up to see an angry Hollow holding a small bag. Hollow glared at Josh when he took off his scarf and jacket.

"Never let me get your lizard's food in the start of a blizzard," Hollow said in low angry voice.

He handed Josh the bag and went to his room, Josh shrugged it off and left to feed Aylia.

Then he heard, "At least apologize!"


End file.
